The BCE Stunt Show: Part 2/Transcript
Felipebross: Dammit, I can't find him anywhere. I looked, looked, looked, and looked and he is still not there. Eddybross: Let's check the Japanese restaurant. {Scene cuts to Japanese restaurant} {Eddybross looks and looks for Eugenbross in the Japanese restaurant} Eddybross: Nope, he's not there. {Felipebross slaps his head} Felipebross: Dang it! {Scene cuts to 1500 BCE} cuts to Antibubble's racing car Eugenbross: Antibubble, did Bible tell you where the finish line was gonna be? Antibubble: Dejavu, no. We have to find it ourselves. Gold Hexagon: I forgot what Dejavu means. Is that Spanish? Antibubble: It's a French word meaning I've seen this before. When translating it, you must type Déjà vu. Gold Hexagon: It reminds me of a Haitian word. Psuedotriangle: In Haitian, it means Deja wé. Yellow Tetrahedron: Is Haitian French Creole? Psuedotriangle: Ye- Antibubble: Team, we need to stop talking about the Creole. We can't lose this time for real. I said that earlier. Eugenbross: Since we have to find the finish line ourselves, how many kilometers we have left? Antibubble: We've been driving for an hour. So, we have 7,940 kilometers left. Eugenbross: How many kilometers are the other two teams ahead of us? Antibubble: Am I a GPS? Eugenbross: N- Psuedotriangle: I have a GPS right here! GPS Voice: Hello, please tell me the location that you would like to display. Psuedotriangle: How many kilometers are Team Rectangle and Team Ancient Candles ahead of us? Chicken Pizza: {echoes in Grand Canyon version} I hate that name! Gold Dodecagon: What? GPS Voice: 1,000 kilometers. Gold Hexagon: OMH! What?! Lumber: That's it. It's time to use super speed mode. Gold Dodecagon: Don't you know how much fuel that wastes? It wastes 9,000 liters. Lumber: Well, we have 1,000,000 liters left. We have 986,888 trillion bags of fuel. Gold Dodecagon: Bu- Lumber: Gold Dodecagon, you're so lucky and you're not appreciating it. Each bag contains 888 quadrillion liters. Gold Dodecagon: Fine, go ahead Lumber. {Lumber presses super speed button} Gold Dodecagon: Wow! This speed is cool! And sorry for protesting you idea, Lumber. Lumber: Apology accepted! {Lumber gives a wink} Intro Card Shows "The BCE Stunt Show: Part 2" Written by Nadjib M. and Collins M. Produced by Collins M. and Eugen P. Animation Directed by Collins M. Art Directed by Collins M. Directed by Eugen P., Collins M., and Felipe S. {Scene cuts to Koopatroopaman's house} Felipebross: Hi Koopatroopaman, I have some bad news. Koopatroopaman: What is it? Is it that Ban revived again? Is it that Barneybross put graffiti on Koopatroopawomen's wall? Felipebross: No. Ban did not revive again. And graffiti? Barneybross did, but that's not the main news I'm talking about. The bad news is that Eugenbross disappeared. Koopatroopaman: He WHAT?!?!?! Felipebross: He disappeared. I looked everywhere in BrossVille, but he wouldn't show up. Narrator: An hour and 52 minutes of informing and looking later..... Partybross: I'm sorry guys, but the only choice to find Eugenbross is to look in the whole BrossCountry. Boatbross: But, that'll take forever! Our feet will get tired! Partybross: We don't have a choice. Eugenbross isn't in BrossVille, so the only choice is to look in the whole BrossCountry. Boatbross: BrossVille is the only city in BrossCountry. Polly: There's more than just one city in BrossVille. Boatbross: That's not true. Polly: What's wrong with you? Koopatroopamon: Yeah. You're being a brat. Boatbross: I'm not a brat! Lily: Oh really? Boatbross: Yes really. Nachobross: You know what, I agree with Boatbross. Looking for Eugenbross in the whole BrossCountry is going to be tiring. Let's just give up. I'm hungry. Boatbross: Me too. Bu- Icelandicbross: Þú getur ekki gefa upp. Þú verður bara að halda áfram að reyna. / You can not give up. You just have to keep trying. Boatbross: But our feet! Nachobross: Our feet will get tired! Icelandicbross: Lífið virkar ekki þannig. Allavega, hvað ertu gamall? / Life doesn't work that way. Anyways, how old are you? Nachobross: I'm 11 years old. Icelandicbross: Hvað? Ellefu ára kvarta um kanna landið? Ég hélt betri af þér. / What? An eleven year old complaining about exploring the country? I thought better of you. Lily: I agree with Icelandicbross. Polly: You two don't have to complain and argue. We'll just leave you. Boatbross: Fine. Polly: KK. Nachobross: Where should we go to eat? Boatbross: Let's go to Taco Bell. Nachobross: Nah, let's go to- {Lily throws a boulder on Boatbross} Nachobross: NOOOO!!! BOATBROSS IS DEAD NOW! Wait, I know who threw a boulder on Boatbross. TO BE CONTINUED Nachobross: NOPE. Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts